swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Asada Shino/Bildergalerie
Character-Designs 02_shinon_2.png|Sinon im Real Life. 02_shinon2.png|Sinons GGO Avatar. Caliber Anime Sinon.png|Sinons Cait Sith Avatar. 02_shinon_d.png|Character-Design von Sinons GGO Avatar; gezeichnet von abec. 02_shinon_d2.png|Character-Design von Sinons GGO Avatar für den SAO Anime; gezeichnet von Shingo Adachi. 02 shinon d 2.png|Character-Design von Shino im Real Life für den SAO Anime; gezeichnet von Shingo Adachi. Detail 07 shinon.png|Character-Design von Sinons Cait Sith Avatar in Neu ALO für den SAO Anime; gezeichnet von Shingo Adachi. 07 shinon einzeln.png 07 shinon.png Shino Character Design.png|Shinos Körper-Designs für den SAO Anime; gezeichnet von Shingo Adachi. Shino_Face_Designs.png|Shinos Mimik-Design für den SAO Anime; gezeichnet von Shingo Adachi. Sinon Character Design.png|Sinons Körper-Design für GGO; gezeichnet von Shingo Adachi. Sinon's Face Designs.png|Sinon Mimik-Design für GGO; gezeichnet von Shingo Adachi. SAO-Hollow-Fragment-54.jpg|Sinon in Infinity Moment/Hollow Fragment. Sword art online hollow fragment nuovi artwork sinon.png|Sinon in Infinity Moment/Hollow Fragment. Light Novel Phantom Bullet-Handlungsstrang Volume 5 Inner cover.png|Sinon auf dem Innencover von Band 5. Asada Shino.png|Shino im Real Life. Vol 05 - 091.png|Sinon beim Schießen. Vol 05 - 109.png|Sinons finaler Schuss auf Behemoth. Vol 05 - 123.png|Shino im Real Life. Vol 05 - 002-003.png|Sinon und Kirito. Vol 05 - 223.png|Sinon in Unterwäsche. Vol 06 - 075.png|Sinon und Kirito. PGM_Ultima_Ratio_Hecate_II_Sinon.png|Sinon mit ihrer PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II. Vol 06 - 002-003.png|Sinon und Kirito. Vol 06 - 169.png|Sinons Reaktion, als sie die Type 54 "Black Star" sieht. Vol 06 - 203.png|Sinon lässt ihre Gefühle an Kirito aus. Vol 06 - 236.png|Sinon und Kirito zusammen in einer Höhle. Vol 06 - 289.png|Sinon, schießend. Vol 06 - 371.png|Shino hat Angst. Calibur-Handlungsstrang Vol_08_-_241.png|Sinons Reaktion, als Kirito an ihrem Schweif zieht. Vol_08_-_340.png|Sinon gibt das Excaliber an Kirito. Alicization-Handlungsstrang Vol_9_-_138.png Vol_10_-_025.png|Asuna, Leafa und Sinon sorgen sich um Kirito. Anime Phantom Bullet-Handlungsstrang Sinon after defeating a GGO boss.png|Sinon, nachdem sie einen Boss besiegt hat. Sinon with her Ultima Ratio Hecate II.png|Sinon mit ihrer Hécate. Sinon sniping.png|Sinon schießt. Sinon dodging.png|Sinon weicht aus. Sinon convincing Dyne.png|Sinon überzeugt Dyne. Sinon defeating Behemoth.png|Sinon besiegt Behemoth. SAOII PV (Startear) Shino 01.png|Shino im Real Life. Young Shino shooting.png|Shino, wie sie als Kind einen Dieb erschießt. Sinon GGO Teaser Trailer.png|Sinon in GGO. Kirito and Sinon in the firing range.png|Sinon und Kirito in der Übungshalle. Kirito and Sinon on the buggy.png|Sinon hinter Kirito auf einem Buggy. Kirito and Sinon talking about their block.png|Sinon und Kirito besprechen die Anmeldung beim BoB. Kirito revealing that he is a guy.png|Kirito gesteht Sinon, dass er ein Junge ist. SAOII PV (IGNITE) Kirito 01.png|Sinon und Kirito im Warteraum. Kirito teasing Sinon in the waiting room.png|Sinon, Kirito und Spiegel unterhalten sich. Shino venting her anger about Kirito to Kyouji.png|Shino redet aufgebracht mit Kyouji über Kazuto. Sinon and Kirito facing each other.png|Kirito und Sinon vor den Duellen. Shino aiming the Government 1911.png|Sinon zielt mit der Government 1911. Shino smiling.png|Shino lächelt. Calibur RL Group.png|Die Freunde in ihren RL Versionen im Calibur Opening. ALO Group.png|Die Freunde in ihren RL Versionen im Calibur Opening. Sinon's_ALO_Avatar.png|Sinons ALO Avatar. Kirito pulling Sinon's tail.png|Kirito zieht an Sinons Schweif. Sinon threatening Kirito for pulling her tail.png|Sinons Reaktion, darauf, dass Kirito an ihrem Schweif gezogen hat. Sinon firing a Sword Skill arrow.png|Sinon mit ihrem Bogen. Sinon firing a Sword Skill arrow up-close.png|Sinon mit ihrem Bogen. Sinon giving Thrym a serious look.png|Sinon schaut Thrym ernst an. Sinon Chanting Retrieve Arrow.png|Sinon wirkt den Retrieve Arrow Zauber. Sinon after retrieving Excalibur.png|Sinon, nachdem sie Excaliber zurückgeholt hat. Mother's Rosario ALO players celebrating.png|Auf der Feier mit den anderen SAO Charakteren. Silica and Sinon.png|Sinon und Silica. Manga Calibur Manga Cover.png Game Infinity Moment/Hollow Fragment (Anmerkung: In den Games "Hollow Fragment (bzw. Infinity Moment)", "Lost Song" und "Hollow Realization" spielt Sinon "Sword Art Online", das ist aber '''nicht '''Teil der ursprünglichen Geschichte, in der sie nie SAO gespielt hatte. Ebenso ist der im Game von ihr verwendete Bogen keine Waffe, die in SAO existiert.) Asada Shino IM.png|Shino in Infinity Moment. Sinon glasses.png|Sinon inGame mit Brille. Sinon H-F.png asada shino (2).jpg|Sinon in Infinity Moment. Sinong's1303.png|Sinon in Hollow Fragment. Wet Sinon.png Sinon kissing Kirito on his cheek.png|Sinon küsst Kirito auf die Wange. Cook Off in HF.png HF Final Group Photo.png Lost Song LS Sinon reading.png|Sinon liest vor. LS Sinon School outfit.png|Sinon in Schuluniform. LS Seven and Sinon during teatime.png|Sinon und Seven. LS Seven embarassed during teatime with Sinon.png|Sinon lacht über verlegen schauende Seven. LS Group Photo.png Extras IM Sinon.jpg|Sinons Intro in Infinity Moment Sinon in Infinity Moment.png|Sinon während einer Unterhaltung in Infinity Moment. Sinon special move.png|Sinons Special Move. Kirito and Sinon swimsuits.png|abec's Illustration von Kiritos und Sinons GGO Avataren in Badesachen. DBMV35.png|Shino mit Asuna und Yuuki; gezeichnet von abec. Web Sinon.png|Sinons Web Version. Web SAO3.png|Shinos Web Version. Web sinon.png|Sinon; gezeichnet von Reki. Web suguha asuna shino.png|Shino mit Asuna und Suguha; gezeichnet von Reki. Web novel GGO Kirito and Sinon.png Chibi 5.png Chibi 6.png Bromide1.png Abec's PB buggy and horse scene art.jpg|Original Artwork von abec. Kirito & Sinon Season 2.png|Kirito und Sinons GGO Avatars für Sword Art Online 2. Sinon with her Hecate.png|Sinon mit ihrer Hécate. SinonKiritoTelephoneCard.jpg DBM201403.jpg|Sinon und Kirito auf dem Cover von der Dengeki Bunko Magazine's March Ausgabe. GsM201403.png|Kirito und Sinon auf Dengeki G's March 2014 issue. DengekiBunko V36 ClearCard.jpg Shino and Sinon GGO.png Newtype201405.jpg|Sinon mit Kirito und Death Gun auf Newtype May 2014 Issue. Dengeki Bunko May 2014.png|Sinon und Kirito auf Dengeki Bunko's May 2014 Issue. Abec swimsuits at the beach.jpg DBMagPoster2.jpg DengekiPS565.jpg GsM201406.jpg DBMV38.jpg Season 2 art 3.png NewTypeMag July2014 SAOII.jpg|Sinon und Kirito auf NewType Magazine July 2014 Issue. DengekiBunkoJuly2014.jpg|Sinon auf Dengeki Bunko July 2014 Issue. DengekiBunko July 2014.jpg|Sinon und Kirito auf Dengeki Bunko July 2014 Issue. Shino Dengeki G July 2014.jpg|Shino auf Dengeki G's July 2014 Issue. Hollow fragment package.png Newtype201408.jpg Calibur Anime MainVisual.png LS Characters.png en:Sinon/Image Gallery es:Shino Asada/Galería Kategorie:Bildergalerie